How It Used To Be
by InsertCharacterHere
Summary: In between Gone and Hunger a while Caine is in his 'coma' Coates Academy goes through quite a scandal. Lines are drawn, unlikely alliances form, and one person is determined to bring all of Coates Academy to bow down to their rightful leader. AU What I think should have happened. Rated T for language and referances


**Summary:**

**In between Gone and Hunger a while Caine is in his 'coma' Coates Academy goes through quite a scandal. Lines are drawn, unlikely alliances form, and one person is determined to bring all of Coates Academy to bow down to their rightful leader. AU What I think should have happened**

_Author's Note: I haven't read Gone and Hunger in a long time but I just think this is what should have happened. Also I'm sorry if some characters aren't as mean as they usually are._

I could feel his eyes starring at me but I paid no attention to him. My focus was all concentrated on the dark haired boy laying in front of me. His handsome face was pale and sweaty and dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth seemed to have no effect on his fever. I was nervous, I didn't want to be but I couldn't help it. What if he never woke up? My hands trembled at the thought, I couldn't bear to lose him, he was all I had to protect me from the madness going on in the FAYZ.

Sighing I looked up from Caine's unmoving body and looked at the monster of a boy that was glaring at me. "So? Is he dead yet?" he asked gruffly.

"He's not dead, he's just in a coma," I replied for the hundredth time. "Let's say it takes him a while to wake up from his coma? What happens then?" I asked even though I couldn't bear to hear the answer because I knew that whatever happened I wouldn't be safe.

"I'll tell you what will happen. I will take charge and Sam, and his little so called followers will wish they were dead, especially Astrid. I'm saving the pleasure of torturing her for last." I gulped, the only person that Drake hated more than Astrid and Sam was me and if Drake ever got to be in charge I was done for. As is sensing my discomfort Drake smiled, his whip arm flexing, "Don't think I'll forget about you Princess. I'll never forget about you. When all the Perdido bitches are dead in the ground that's when I'll get to you."

I fought back the fear that was consuming me at that moment. I had to be strong, I had to show him I had no fear. "What will you do then? Kill me?"

Drake laughed, I remember one time we had to watch a stupid movie about the plains of Africa and there was this part about hyenas. His laugh reminded me of them. "Oh no," he smiled gleefully, like a child unwrapping Christmas presents. "Killing you would be much too easy. When I get to you, you are going to wish I had just killed you."

He didn't need to say anything else, I was terrified. If there was a God or higher power I was praying to him at that moment. "Well I doubt that will happen," I scoffed, "Caine will wake up at any moment now and those little fantasies of yours will just be that, fantasies."

Drake looked at the boy laying at his side, "Something could happen to him, something tragic."

"Drake!" I hissed, "If you put that disgusting whip arm of yours anywhere on him you'll see how many people will follow you after they know that you killed their leader." I didn't mean for it to happen but my voice cracked in fear. If anything happened to Caine I was gone. My security, my safety net would have vanished. I didn't care for Caine, I let him kiss me and pretend that I liked him back but all I really needed from him was his power. As long as he still liked me no one would dare touch me, but Drake didn't care. He wasn't turned on and couldn't be bribed. He was a stone cold, psychopathic killer.

"They don't have to like me in order to follow me," Drake stated. "All they need to do is fear me. Fear is the most powerful weapon there is and I am the master of it. Fear gets you power and power gets you whatever the fuck you want."

"And what is it exactly that you want?" I asked, but before Drake could answer there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Brianna," a timid voice answered.

"What do you want?" Drake growled. We had both agreed that no one should know how Caine was really doing. If people knew he was in such a close to death state they would rebel against us or go crying to Sam.

"We just want to know how Caine is doing," Brianna replied. "Everyone is in the auditorium. Just tell us if he's dying or not, that's all they care about."

Drake shot me a look of warning before he said that we would be there in a few minutes. As soon as we heard Brianna's footsteps walk away from he door he whispered the plan. "We tell them that he's awake and in pain but he's still in charge. Only we get to go inside his room and only we have the key to his room. If anyone steps out of line I get to punish him or her. Lastly if anyone tries to rebel we feed them to the wolves."

"People will see right through that lie." I countered.

"Right now it's the best thing we've got." Drake snarled as he got up and gripped my arm tightly. "If you don't play along I'll feed you to the wolves."

"If I die now you'll never get to torture me," I pouted. Drake let go and opened the door to shove me out. After we got out Drake locked the door and put the key in his blazer. We made our way down to the auditorium. I let Drake be the one to tell our poorly fabricated lie because even if they didn't believe our story they would still be afraid of Drake.

"Caine is really beat up," Drake started, "but he just wanted me to say that is any of you get out of line I get to deal with it." Drake paused to smile and look at each of the kids in the room. "You guys know how I like to deal with things, right?" His whip arm twitched and suddenly he whipped the arm to let out a loud snap sound. "So go on with your stupid, uneventful life." Drake finished.

The kids looked shocked for a moment and were about to start to leave before Bug spoke up, "Why'd he make you in charge?"

Drake leaned against the podium, "Because I'm his right hand man, because I can inflict pain, and mostly it's because everyone here knows not to fuck with me or else. I mean even Diana knows that." He smiled murderously in my direction. Bug looked defeated. After Drake's short speech kids started filing out of the auditorium and back to their rooms leaving me and Drake alone for the second time that day.

"Well, you don't have a future in public speaking," I sighed. "Thank goodness no one questioned our story."

Drake looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Fear makes you believe everything. Fear makes you do anything," He said softly walking towards me.

Before he could continue I stepped back and walked away towards my room, but Drake quickly caught up and wrapped his arm around me and shoved me against the wall. "Drake just leave me alone alright. You're not in charge yet and if Caine ever…"

Drake's barking laughter cut me off. "If Caine ever finds out," he mimicked, "Caine wont find out anything." He gripped my hair and started dragging me towards his room. "Caine is going to die, even if I don't kill him that coma will. And no one will come to your rescue. You'll have no one to hide behind. You act like you care about him but if you did he would have thrown you away. You know that don't you, that he only chases you because you haven't put out yet but once you do he'll be gone."

My head slammed on a door and Drake's face was inches away from mine. "I hate you for that you know," Drake continued. "How you just have to show some cleavage and he lets you walk all over him. He has no idea how to rule, neither do you. You just know how to sleep around to get what you want. But you can't even do that can you?"

Tears started rolling down my eyes. He was pulling my hair so tight and his whip arm was around my throat. "Are you a virgin Diana?" he asked. His eyes were full of excitement, he was getting what he wanted.

"Yes," I gasped for air, "yes".

Drake laughed once more. "Caine gets everything but I am about to get so much more. Because with fear there are no limits with fear I can get some things that he never will." And with that his lips came crashing down on mine.

**Another Author's Note: So what did you think? If you liked it or have any suggestions please say so. This is my first Gone fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
